Twisted Magic
by Scarygamer345
Summary: Harry and Hermione are dating. They keep it a secret as many people would be jealous, such as Ron and Draco. But when Draco finds out, it creates a whole heap of drama in the school of Hogwarts. And when Harry finds himself falling for Draco, things start taking... a weird tone. Well, even weirder than usual anyway. (this is crack so don't take some things too seriously)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Harry felt really nervous. Today was the day that he was going to ask Hermione Granger out. There were so many reasons why he shouldn't do this, one of which is the fact that she's one of his best friends, and it could completely ruin their friendship. Another was that he might lose another of his friends, Ron, who he knew had a huge crush on her himself. He didn't really care right at that moment though. He just needed to ask her out before he completely freaks out.

Hermione, on the other hand, was completely fine, with no idea of the emotional turmoil going on inside her friend's head. She was currently in the library, studying for an upcoming exam, when she notices Harry come along and sit next to her.

"Oh, hello Harry" She says to him. He gives her a small smile, but sits there in silence. Hermione finds this odd, noticing him looking really nervous. Thinking it's about their upcoming exam, she states, "It's ok, Harry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Huh?" asks Harry, who has no idea what she's on about.

"About the upcoming exam silly, you look really nervous but you don't have anything to worry about, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colours."

"I appreciate you saying that 'Mione, but that's not really what I was worried about. No, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it you wanted to ask?" Hermione was genuinely curious as to why Harry would be so nervous about asking her something.

"Would you… would you like to go out with me?" He manages to get out, all in one breath.

"What?" Asks Hermione, who hadn't managed to catch all of that.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He says slower this time.

Hermione is shocked by this, naturally. She hadn't even realised that he liked her. She didn't know what to say to this. She had never thought of him in _that way_ , but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so… "Sure, I'll go out with you."

Harry lets out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. He was so sure that she was going to say no for a minute. He suddenly remembered something. How was Ron going to react to this? He was certain he would not approve. He didn't want to lose Ron as a friend, so he was going to have to keep his relationship a secret.

"That's great, but one thing, we have to keep this a secret."

"What? Why?" She asked. Was he ashamed of dating her, wanting no one to know. Oh, that had better not be the case. If it was, she'd dump him in a heartbeat and disown him as a friend. Well, maybe not, but she'd be very mad at him and not talk to him for a while.

"Well, Ron can't know otherwise he'd stop being friends with me, and probably you as well."

This confused her. Why would Ron not approve? "Why?"

"Because he likes you. Didn't you know that? Everyone knows he has a big crush on you."

This was news to her. She had no idea that both her friends liked her. It flattered her, in a way. Even though she'd never given either of them a second thought, it felt nice to be wanted. She felt a bit silly though for not noticing that either of them liked her. She was supposed to be smart, and here she was clueless about her friend's feelings.

"Ok." She said.

"Great. So, can we kiss?" He asked.

"I thought you said we were supposed to keep this a secret?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean we can't kiss."

Hermione shakes her head. "We are in the middle of a library, anybody could see us you idiot"

"Oh… right." He says, feeling embarrassed. "How about we go somewhere more private?"

"Like where?"

"Maybe a broom cupboard?"

"Oh please, that's so clichéd. Can't you come up with anywhere more original than that?" She shakes her head again, exasperated by his stupidness.

"Well… no. Unless you can think of a better place?"

Hermione looks down at this. She doesn't. Embarrassed by this, she walks out the library at a brisk pace, Harry tailing her asking what's wrong.

She spots a broom cupboard up ahead, and when she reaches it she grabs Harry and pushes him into it, getting in after and closing the door. She then grabs a shocked Harry, and drags him in for a kiss. The kiss was very wet and sloppy, and overall not a very enjoyable experience for her. Harry, on the other hand, loved every minute of it despite the clumsiness.

Of course, the moment was ruined when the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch enemy. Draco had been wandering down the hallway, when he hears a strange sound come from behind. He goes to investigate, and comes to a broom cupboard. He figures it's just some random couple having a few seconds to themselves, but decides to check anyway. He is not happy with what he finds.

You see, Draco has had a bit of a crush on Harry since first year, and has been covering that up with insults. He always denies it to himself, but he cannot deny how it hurts when he sees him in her arms, looking a bit frazzled and annoyed with him for interrupting their session. Draco, not wanting to seem hurt, lashes out.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important, Potter" He spits out in his most venomous voice.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy. Don't you have some dungeon to crawl back to?" Granger shoots back at him. He glares at her, wishing she would spontaneously combust.

"You can't tell me what to do, you filthy mudblood." That had the desired effect. She reeled back, trying to hold back her upset expression but failing.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Harry asks. "Why don't you fuck off and leave us alone." His tone was threatening, promising to give him a world of hurt if he didn't do what he said. That hurt, more than Draco was willing to say but he damn sure wasn't going to show it.

"Fine, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, but don't think I'll be leaving you two alone. I'm not afraid of you." He stalks off, his feelings held behind a mask of anger and superiority.

Meanwhile, Harry consoles his new girlfriend. She was hurt more than she let on by his words, but she refused to break. She walked out of the broom cupboard and straight to her room to calm down. Harry was very upset about this, not even ten minutes after they started dating and Draco already ruined it! Oh, he was so going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Draco was mad. Really mad. He was going to hunt that Potter down, and end his very existence. Harry had gotten his payback, and it had completely humiliated Draco in front of the entire school. He had been doused in water by a mysterious source at lunch time in the great hall, and he knew straight away who it was.

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione were snickering silently at their table, well, Ron and Harry were, at least. Hermione was looking slightly cross but trying to hide the smile that kept wanting to come up. She could see Draco storming up to them, and preparing to shoot a spell at Harry. She stood up to defend him, but got shot by the spell instead. She got singed by the fire that came out of his wand, and screamed. She was taken to the hospital wing and Draco was taken to the head of his house for punishment.

This was not how it was meant to turn out, Draco thought bitterly later that day, cleaning the great hall for his punishment. He was meant to hit Harry! Though, it gave him more satisfaction to get her instead, as she was the one dating him, and though he'd never admit it, he was jealous of her. That thought didn't make the punishment any easier though.

When Hermione finally left, she was crushed by two teenage boys throwing themselves at her.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, do you need us to teach him another lesson?" Harry added.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, and I don't need you to teach him a lesson, I can do that myself." She huffed. She was perfectly capable of doing things herself, thank you very much, and she didn't need two boys that were infatuated with her to do it for her.

It didn't matter what she said though, they were still going to do it. They already hated him enough, but harming their beloved Hermione was just one step too far.

But first, Harry was going to comfort Hermione, no matter how many times she said she was fine, and he had the perfect idea for it.

Hermione was patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts late at night (as she was a prefect) when surprise surprise she came across Draco, who was also a prefect.

"Well well well if it isn't the little mudblood dating Harry Potter" He sneered.

Hermione got furious. The nerve of this guy, to burn her and insult her, all in the same day. She wanted revenge, so she took her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Well well well," She mimicked, "If it isn't the spoiled little brat who won't admit that he has a huge crush on Harry Potter."

She smirked inwardly as she saw his eyes widen. But it lasted only a second as he started glaring at her. "How dare you accuse me of, of, of that!" He sputtered, trying to act indignant and trying to hide how scared he was. How could she possibly know? He'd tried so hard to hide it.

This time Hermione smirked for real this time and said "Well, you just proved my point. If you didn't have a crush on him, you wouldn't have acted so indignant about it."

Draco didn't have anything to say to that, just stood there opening and closing his mouth. Then, he stormed off, muttering under his breath.

This fed Hermione's ego, once again proving that she was the smartest witch in the school. At least, she was in her mind.

Meanwhile, Harry, who had been watching from around the corner, was stunned. Draco had a crush on him? It boggled his mind. It almost made him not go through with his plan to comfort Hermione, especially since seeing that she didn't need it. But, he really wanted to, and had been looking forward to it all day. So, with that in mind, he walked around the corner and came face to face with his girlfriend.

"Harry! What are you doing out of bed at a time like this! It's 11:55 right now. You could get into trouble."

"I was looking for you" He said.

"What? Why? What happened? Did something happen to Ron?" She was freaking out. Why would he be seeking her out at such a late hour?

"What? No, this has nothing to do with Ron," He said, confused. "I just wanted to see you."

Now Hermione was the one confused. "Why?" She asked, apprehensive. Suddenly, she was pushed up against the wall, with a very enthusiastic Harry attached to her lips. She pushed him away, and looked around them. "Harry! What are you doing! We could get caught!" She whispered to him.

"No we won't" He assured her. "We can always go somewhere else" He winked at her.

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on 'Mione, I have the perfect place in mind, where no one will find us."

She still wasn't sure, but decided to follow him anyway. They arrived at the girl's bathroom, and she stopped. Harry tried pulling her with him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Really, Harry, here?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, no one ever comes in here" He said.

"Yeah, because of Moaning Myrtle." She said. "Do you really want her to see?"

Harry made a horrified face at the thought, but then it passed. "Well, no, but I don't think she'd actually watch, and it's the only place people don't go into."

"Fine" She gave in, the want to have a proper make out session overriding her common sense.

They walked in, and chose a random toilet stall and locked the door. As soon as that was done, Hermione was once again pinned against the wall being kissed within an inch of her life. She tried kissing back, to make it not as clumsy, and it worked. It was actually kinda… nice. They continued like this for a while, until she was startled by a tongue probing at her lips, asking for entrance. She debated whether or not she should let it in, but she parted her lips anyway. It started getting very heated, and she swore she could feel something poking her in the leg. She could feel his hands running down her back, and starting to hitch her shirt up. She pulled away suddenly, breathless, and said; "Wait, aren't we going a bit too fast? We've only been dating for two days."

He kissed her neck and said "No, we've been friends for ages so we don't have to wait and get to know each other to see if the other is a good person or not, because we already know. Please, Hermione?" He begged, looking at her with puppy eyes.

She couldn't resist those eyes, so she gave in. "Well, I guess you're right. Ok."

He smiled, and kissed along her jaw. When he got to her ear, he kissed that too and gave it a little bite. She gasped. That felt good. He kissed and nipped along her neck as well, and she kept giving little gasps and moans. He pushed her jacket off onto the floor, and opened her top at the front. Hermione was feeling a little bit apprehensive, but that went away when he pushed off her bra and started to play with her nipples. He took one in his mouth suddenly, making her moan loudly, while he rolled and pinched the other. He could feel her nipples hardening, and smirked around it. He moved his hand downward, into her skirt, and rubbed his finger around a little bit. She moaned loudly in surprise. She rocked her hips into his hand to try to feel that again. He kissed her again while he slipped her skirt and underwear off to make it easier to get to. He moved his hand around a little more, but Hermione decided it wasn't enough and decided to guide his hand down a little more. His fingers slipped inside her easily, as she was very wet, and it surprised him. He hadn't been expecting it to feel like that. It was… odd, but nice at the same time. For Hermione, it was also odd, but it also felt incredible. She was moaning uncontrollably now, not even caring if Moaning Myrtle saw. She needed more. She moved her hand to the bulge in Harry's pants, making him moan. She rubbed it a little bit then moved to unzip it. She was surprised to find he wasn't wearing any underwear. She looked at him questioningly, and he just smiled sheepishly. She looked down at it, and was surprised at how big it was. She hadn't been expecting that. She wondered how it was supposed to fit, and got nervous about continuing.

Harry could sense this, however, and continued moving his finger around inside of her, even adding another finger. This made her forget her worries very quick, and she bucked into his hand again. He kissed her neck again and bit it, sucking on it till a mark appeared. This was getting a bit much for Hermione, who could feel heat pooling around in the bottom of her stomach. She came, suddenly, moaning Harry's name very loudly, so that it echoed around the room. While this was happening she was vaguely aware of Harry removing his hands, and replacing them with something much larger. She felt a smidge of pain, but that was overpowered by the immense pleasure she felt.

Meanwhile, Harry moaned at how good Hermione felt. He had thought it was the perfect time to start, as Hermione was distracted, and what a good idea that was. He nearly came on the spot, so he stayed still while regaining his composure. Once he had done that he started moving. It felt better than anything he could have imagined.

Hermione was enjoying it too. It felt much better than his fingers had. She moved her hand down to rub at her clit, and moaned at how good it felt. It was becoming a bit too much for her, and sent her spiralling into her second orgasm.

The clenching of Hermione's walls around him was too much for him to handle, and came instantly.

They both just stood there, leaning against the wall, panting while coming down from their high. After that had happened, Harry said "We are definitely doing that again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ron had stolen Harry's invisibility cloak to go to his secret spot near midnight. He always did this most nights, as sometimes he needed a bit of privacy, and the boys dorms were not the most private of places. He arrived at the door of the girls toilets, and looked around to see if any prefects were around. When he was confident that no one was around, he went inside. The reason this was his private place was because no one went near there because of Moaning Myrtle. He sat down in a corner, not bothering to take the invisibility cloak off. Suddenly, he heard someone coming inside. He wondered who would come in here of all places, and so late, but he didn't have to wonder for long. He saw Harry walk in holding Hermione's hand. His eyes widened at that. Surely they couldn't be going out, Harry would never betray him like that.

He was proven wrong shortly afterwards as he heard the noises they were making. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was never going to forgive Harry ever again after this. He watches them walk out of the stall, clothing and hair dishevelled, and nearly cries. When they walk out, he can't take it anymore and runs out of there, no destination in mind, just somewhere away from there.

Luna was walking down the hallways, heading back to her house. She had lost track of time and was now trying to sneak back, when all of a sudden she got barrelled over by nothing. She looks to her left and sees some legs just lying there. Curious, she goes over to them, and finds an invisible material at the edge. She lifts it up, and it reveals more of the person who knocked her over. She lifts it up completely and is shocked to find Ron under it. He had been knocked out by the force of their collision.

Luna decided to use a spell to revive him, as it would be cruel to let him lay there on the cold, hard ground. He woke with a start, confused as to how he got there.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He looked disorientated for a second, but when that cleared up he looked upset, and shook his head. She felt concerned for him, and felt compelled to help him in any way she could.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as in order to help him she needed to know what was wrong in the first place.

"I… don't want to talk about it" He said, his head down.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to about this, you can always come find me" She offered.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He said, not really sounding enthusiastic or grateful. She let him get up and go back to his house, then did the same. She really hoped he did find her.

Meanwhile, at around the same time as that happened, Draco's two idiotic friends, Crabbe and Goyle, had decided it would be a great idea to explore the forbidden forest. It was actually a bet, who would be brave enough to go into the forbidden forest at night, and the loser would have to give all his desserts to the winner for a week.

They had both made it quite far into the woods, surprisingly, when Goyle just couldn't go any further.

"I think we should start heading back now, we've gone far enough" He said.

Crabbe scoffed. "What, getting scared now are we?"

Goyle's eyes widened. "What? No!"

"Prove it then. Go into that darker part of the woods and stay there for five minutes."

Goyle felt really nervous. That dark part looked really menacing (not that he was smart enough to know words with more than two syllables, so he described it as 'scary') and he was apprehensive about going there. Unfortunately, he had to, otherwise he would have to go without anything sweet for a week, and that was off the table. So, he wandered off into the dark part with his head held high. _It can't be that bad_ he reasoned.

Crabbe had been waiting for about fifteen minutes, bored. Had Goyle no sense of time? He was starting to get a bit worried. He was conflicted about heading back to the castle, or looking for his friend. In the end, he decided to look for Goyle, for no other reason than he would have a lot to explain about how Goyle had disappeared.

He headed off into the darkness, and tripped over some spiky vines a few steps in. He tried to get up, but was frozen in place when he saw hundreds of tiny spiders crawling across the forest floor. When he had gotten over his shock he scrambled to his feet quickly, ready to bolt when spiders as big as a horse come up behind him and trapped him in their web. He tries to scream but no one could hear him, and his screams are eventually muffled by the silk wrapped tightly around his large body. They carry him to their home, which houses the most enormous spider he's ever seen, as big as a house, surrounded by millions of spiders. To the side, he can see the desiccated corpse of his former friend. He tries screaming again but to no avail, nothing could save him from this nightmare. He thrashes about, winding the silk around him tighter and tighter until he cannot breathe, and passes out from the effort. His last thoughts revolved around the fact that at least he won't be able to feel his death, as he'd be unconscious (except not in so many words).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Draco was worried. Neither of his friends had showed up last night at all, and while this wouldn't normally bother him, they were complete idiots and it probably wasn't a good thing if they were gone this long. It was a good thing he had another friend. It was breakfast, and he'd decided that he didn't want to be lonely, so he was now sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to one Luna Lovegood. To be honest they were more of class friends, but she was certainly interesting to talk to. She was also a great listener. She always listened to his worries and complaints without judging him or telling anyone else, and she even comforted him! Draco was really starting to wonder how they were just class friends and not… more.

They had been chatting about Crabbe and Goyle, when Draco noticed something out the corner of his eye. Harry Potter. He really hated his infatuation with the Boy Who Lived, it was _very_ distracting. He was sitting next to those two friends of his… wait, no, he had forgotten, friend and _girlfriend._ How he hated that word. He glared at her over the tables, noticing that she looked sad and confused. _Good,_ he thought. _Now you know how I feel._ He looked over to the other two and noticed the reason for this. Ron was ignoring both of them and had now gotten up and was walking away… towards him? Draco blinked in confusion, and was even more baffled when he walked straight up to them and asked if he could sit with them.

Ron couldn't believe that Harry and Hermione had the _gall_ to sit next to him at breakfast. He had gotten up and left early to avoid those two, but unfortunately that hadn't worked. He was upset. He had barely gotten any sleep last night, and having gotten up early, he was really tired, which furthered his bad mood. He didn't want to be anywhere near the two, so he looked for a place to escape. He saw Luna sitting over at the Ravenclaw table, and decided it couldn't hurt to take her up on her offer. Sure, Draco was there, but at this point he'd rather sit with him rather than be near those traitors.

As he approached, he could see the confusion on Draco's face, and the delight on Luna's. He sat next to her without a word, and ate in silence. The silence lasted for a few seconds before it was broken by Draco, who said "What are you doing here?"

Ron looked at him with bloodshot eyes, before replying with "None of your business."

Draco's face contorted with rage. "Excuse me? I have every right to know, I am sitting here after all!"

"Stop!" Luna shouted. Ron, about to retort, closed his mouth. "I told him last night if he needed someone to talk to, he could find me. He probably doesn't want to open up with you around."

Draco felt insulted. "Fine! I'll leave." He got up and left quickly, once again hiding his hurt under a mask of rage.

Ron looked on with satisfaction now that Draco had left, while Luna felt bad. She hadn't meant to make him leave… ok, maybe she had, but she hadn't meant to say it so meanly. She turned back to Ron, already over her bad feelings. He started to talk about everything, feeling like he could trust Luna, which he definitely could. Before they knew it, it was time to go to class, and Ron felt much better than he had before.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"Draco went to his class, but was not happy. That seemed to be a constant thing these days. He had transfiguration, with Ravenclaw, which meant Luna was in his class. He didn't want to speak with her right now, but she had decided to sit right next to him. He couldn't really ignore her, especially when she started talking to him, and giving him a certain face, that seemed to be able to melt even the hardest of hearts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);""Are you ok?" She asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);""No, not really." He replied. He really didn't want to talk to her, but it was hard not to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);""Why?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);""Why do you think?" He snapped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);""I just wanted to help him, you shouldn't take it so personally."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"Draco couldn't help it though. He always liked having attention on him, being an only child, and didn't like it when he was ignored./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"They didn't speak any more after that, sitting in silence. It was very awkward for Draco, but Luna didn't mind the silence, humming a little bit every once in a while./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"At lunch, Draco went to sit with Luna again, despite all that had happened. Ron also came to sit with them, which made the already awkward atmosphere almost unbearable. Luna, who couldn't take it any longer, decided to try and make some small talk. Needless to say, it fell flat. Draco and Ron wouldn't even look at each other. She sighed. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What can I do to at least make them tolerate each other?/span She had no clue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.5);"Suddenly, she had an idea. It was perfect. She smiled to herself, priding herself on her cleverness. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 16.7832px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!/span So, she got up, grabbed both Ron's and Draco's hands, and set off./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Ron were wearing matching masks of confusion. Luna was dragging them both through the corridors, with no destination in mind. They reached a broom cupboard, where she shoved the both of them in. She then went in herself and shut the door behind her, blocking the exit.

"What the hell?!" Ron finally asked.

"Why did you lock us all in a broom closet?" Draco added.

'Well," Luna started, "If you're both going to be hanging out with me, I would like for you two to at least be friendly, instead of ignoring each other and making everything uncomfortable."

Draco and Ron looked at each other, bewildered expressions on their faces.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, Draco is hanging out with me while his friends are missing, and Ron's hanging out with me while he and his friends are not talking. Who knows how long either of those will resolve themselves? I do not want to spend every break time sat in awkward silence. So, start talking."

"…" Draco and Ron didn't know what to say. They looked at each other again, the atmosphere in the broom cupboard becoming tense. Luna stood at the door still, ready to stop them if they made a break for it.

"Well… looks like we're not going to get out of here until we talk, so apologise." Draco stated.

"What? Apologise? For what?"

"I think you already know."

"What? No I don't!"

Luna sighed. "Guys, please, don't start this."

"Sorry." The boys said simultaneously.

The closet fell silent once again. Ron and Draco looked anywhere but at each other.

Under his breath, Ron mumbled "I still don't know why I have to be the one to apologise."

Overhearing, Luna says "You both have to, I don't care what order you do it in."

Ron sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry. Is that better?"

"Hmmm, you don't sound sincere enough." Draco replied.

Ron grit his teeth. "I really don't think we can get along."

"I agree. I don't think we can ever get along"

They both nodded, Luna deflating in disappointment. Oh well, she still had one trick still left up her sleeve.

"You two do have something in common though."

'What?!" They both exclaimed. "What could it possibly be?"

"Well, it's no secret that Ron has a massive crush on Hermione, or that Draco has a crush on Harry." Luna smiled at the look on both of their faces.

Why does everyone seem to know about my crush? Draco thought. I swore I was being discreet!

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Draco has a crush on Harry?"

"I do not!" Draco tried to deny, failing miserably. It was already too late.

"That's just weird."

"You shut your mouth!" Draco was mortified. Ron was one of the last people he wanted to know about his secret.

The broom closet fell quiet once more. Luna looked at both of them, then suggests "You two could help each other."

They give her questioning looks, wondering where she's going with that. "Help each other with what?" Draco asked.

"Well, both the people you like are dating each other, so…"

"Sooo?" Ron asked.

"You figure it out."

Ron and Draco looked at each other, getting the gist of what Luna was saying. Draco kinda liked the idea, if he was being perfectly honest. Ron, on the other hand, was conflicted. While he currently was mad at Harry for betraying him, they had been friends for a really long time, and he didn't want to make things worse.

"I'm on board with that idea." Draco said. Ron looked at him again. Draco didn't seem to have any worries. Ron needed longer to think, and said so.

"That's ok, you can tell us when you've made up your mind. Now, we better get going, we have to get to class."

"Oh shit!" Ron exclaimed. He was going to be late for class. He bolted out of there, Luna and Draco following slowly behind. Draco was a bit peeved that they were going to be late, but he walked calmly to class. Luna just didn't mind at all, being the carefree person that she is.


End file.
